Mini Mobile Suit Gundam Wing #1
by FanFicmon
Summary: This is the first part of a series and it isn't the best.


  
  
Mini Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Episode #1 Training Sucks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.   
  
In year After Colony 198 the five Gundam Pilots sense a war is arising once again. Four of the pilots went and found a fifteen year old to train and become Gundam Pilots as well. And there this series begins.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, pull harder and keep your back straight Kris. Now try," said an unusually patient Heero Yuy. "See you're doing better already.  
  
Narrator: in year after colony 198 four Gundam pilots train specially chosen fifteen year olds to fight along side them. The four young teens code names are: Young Yuy, Mini Maxwell, Tiny Trowa, and Chibi Chang.  
  
"Perfect! Now go right, shoot that target. Okay, you're done for today." Duo said to Mini Maxwell.  
"Hurray!" cheered the pilot of Mini Deathscythe.  
  
"Hey, Trowa, which is the self destruct button?" Tiny Trowa nervously eyed the control panel if Mini HeavyArms.  
"It's the red one in the in the case," answered Trowa.  
  
"I don't wanna Wuffie!" screamed Chibi Chang.  
"Argh!" yelled Wufei for the 1,753rd time sense he started training Chibi Chang. "Don't call me Wuffie. And stop acting like a women you know there weak."  
Chibi Chang jumped out of Mini Shenlong and onto Wufei. She tried her best to beat the snot out of him. "Women are not weak! I should know I am one! Almost!"  
  
Narrator: Yes, the four Mini are girls, really stubborn girls.  
  
"Hey Duo, how'd I do today?" asked Caro pilot of Mini Deathscythe.  
"Much better than the other Mini Pilots," said Duo as he got a soda out of the cooler next to him. "You all will improve over time though. All the Minis will make us Gundam Pilots proud."  
"Right Braid Boy." Caro got herself a soda.  
"Look who's talking. You wear your hair in a braid too!"  
"So your point?"  
  
"Jen that's the forty-eighth bruise this month!" yelled Wufei who also had a black eye while Jen had a twisted ankle from falling twelve meters.  
"HA!" laughed Jen. "Women are not weak and I just proved it. Okay, Wuffie say 'Women are stronger than men'!"  
"No."  
"Say it now!"  
"Uh, uh." Wufei shook his head.  
"Now!" Jen was getting very impatient. "Do. Not. Make. Me. Mad!"  
"Never. You cannot make me," said Wufei.  
"Fine." Jen stood up slowly. "I guess Wu Wu wants a boo boo!"  
  
"Trowa," Kat yawned then continued. "it's one-thirty can't we finnish this tomorrow?"  
"....." replied Trowa.  
"I'll take that as a 'no'."  
"Fine, you can finnish tomorrow."  
"Trowa you talked!"  
  
"Isn't practice done yet. I want to eat. I'm hungry" complained Kris.  
"Hn." answered Heero.  
Kris threw her gun down and crossed her arms. "I refuse to work on an empty stomach."  
"You're not eating till you finnish this practice."  
Kris sat down and firmly planted her hands in the ground. "No way! I won't work while I'm hungry."  
"Fine don't finnish the practice," said Heero. "You'll just not get any dinner."  
"No fair you can't do that to me!"  
"Hn."  
"Heero I'm hungry!"  
"That's your problem." Heero turned and walked to his tent.  
Kris then screamed something that shouldn't be repeated as laughter was heard from Heero's tent.  
  
"Duo wake up!" yelled Caro. 'How can I get him to wake up? I know!' "Ahhh! Duo something ate all the food!!"  
"Wha- Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" screamed Duo just like when Deathscythe blew up. "It can't be! NO!!!"  
"Gosh Duo. I only said that so you would wake up."  
Duo looked at the wall of his tent. He could see Caro's small shadow. "I knew that. I was just testing you."  
"Sure Duo."  
"Why'd you want to wake me up?"  
"You got an e-mail from Quatre around five. He said to come visit at the desert base March thirty-first. All the other pilots will be there."  
"Oh. How'd you get my mail?" Duo came out of his tent brushing his hair.  
Caro smiled triumphantly and said, "I hacked your laptop."  
"You what!?!"  
  
"Wake up!" shouted Wufei.  
"No!" shouted Jen from her tent. "I'm still sleeping."  
"Fine you'll just miss breakfast."  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Jen was dressed and out of the tent in five seconds.  
"Why don't you get ready that fast every morning?"  
"Use common sense Wu Wu. Breakfast isn't on the line every day."  
"BAKA!"  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Heero I'm still hungry!" whined Kris.  
"Live with it."  
"No!"  
"Death Glare is given to Kris. "Fine! If you won't let me eat teach me to glare like that."  
  
Trowa was sitting on HeavyArm's foot. "Kat you have finished your training."  
"I can go home!?!"  
"No now you have to exercise your skills three times a day."  
"Aww."  
"I'm glad you agree."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for episode #1. I know its really dumb but it'll get better. I already have the next Four episodes written. If I get enough feed back I'll post more. If you want to send comments to me my e-mail address is FanFicmon@aol.com  
I hope you like the fic. ~FanFicmon  
  
  
Preview for Episode #2 April Fools  
  
"Don't you think this would be the perfect April Fools joke? I'm gonna print out five copies." said Caro.  
"Then what?" asked Kris.  
"We stick these under the pilots pillows." explained Caro.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
